Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: First Vocaloid Songfic! Well, this song belongs to the makers of Len and Rin, Nintendo owns Link and Marth, I only own the OCs and the story.


Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Smash Bros. Nintendo and the makers of Len and Rin do.**

Link and Marth sat in Marth's room. He just had downloaded a new song, but don't know what to do. Luna and Zelda had matches, so they couldn't court them. Ike, Roy and Pit were hanging out with their girlfriends Twilight, Midnight, and Lucina. "Damn, there's nothing to do," Marth complained, flopping onto his bed. Link lay down on Ike's bed. He had the bed closest to Marth, so that was very convinent. "Well, what do you want to do?" Link asked, looking up from his position. Marth sat up. He put his fist on his chin, as if he were thinking. "Actually, I didn't listen to the new song I downloaded. Why don't we try and sing along with it?" He asked. Link smirked and said, "Good idea!" Marth got out his Iphone and put on the new song he had just downloaded. It began and Marth started to sing.

_Oh... How could they all die?_

_Really a shame._

_3,2,1_

_Oh!_

_**King!**_

_What now?_

_**Help!**_

_Oh, what do you want?_

_**They!**_

_Right, they took the princess and won't give her back! Hero should..._

_**Not exist.**_

_Hmm, got it! __**(Huh?)**_

_No need to fear, you be the hero!_

_**Set up let down!**_

_Jimmying the lock and a brand new stock of any old item_

_To get you going!_

_Party on up to get you pumped_

_And fight! __**(Oh, tell me you're just kidding?)**_

_Fine, so ever you're in trouble_

_Talk to peasents, okay?_

_And with a smash,_

_Go beat that boss down! __**(Wait, what now?)**_

_Boast it, and_

_Toast it, and_

_Raise all your glasses!_

_Cause' they know that I rule all the masses!_

_**And I'll be doing everything**_

_**For their sake.**_

_**Thinking the bigger they are,**_

_**The harder they're overthrown!**_

_One up and,_

_One up and,_

_Throw up your hands now!_

_Partying hard just to watch them all bow down!_

_**Hold up a second,**_

_**Didn't hear this at enrollment.**_

_**My paid vacations are...?**_

_Deleted! Deleted!_

_So now we're waiting for the baning of the breathing and_

_The beating of the beastly ol' ultimate boss!_

_Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand!_

_Say that we're fighing to keep peace over the land!_

_Looking on, fighting from the furthest point in the rear,_

_Calling your stats out like you're blind or just can't hear!_

_**Fighting for you and maybe fighting for the "peasents" too**_

_**Take a sec to see how hard we're fighting so you can rule...**_

_**They're falling one by one around my and I'm flashing red!**_

_**I knew that my levels just were'nt high enough yet...**_

_Sorry, but your party was_

_Wiped out completely, now you're dead._

_O god in heaven, why?_

_Amen..._

_Oh! How could they all die?_

_Really a shame._

_But I guess I'll give you another try._

"_If at first you don't succeed."_

_**But my king!**_

_Don't like the name?_

_**No!... This is insane.**_

_Ehh!? Dead people don't have any right to complain!_

_**All we got in a castle stock is**_

_**Really fine to keep us going!**_

_**Partying guys with**_

_**Crazy high levels! **__(Oh, that's pretty awesome, right?)_

_**But then again, I stress this one**_

_**Thing that's ruling as we're dueling.**_

_**Nicely, but-oh, screw it there a...**_

_**(Huge Moron...)**_

_This I get now..._

_Humans just like..._

_Fighting battles..._

_And this is just a thought __**(Okay?)**_

_Say we need too,_

_Work to better._

_Work together?__** (Is this the Game of Life all again?)**_

_To reach to the next level,_

_You should probably get,_

_EXP with 1,000 you're set!_

_But maybe a backbone,_

_Wouldn't hurt you to find_

_Don't falter this now,_

_Okay?_

_**Tellisa, Borosa, Zanshi, Paronte**_

_**All these Magicians used to get your way!**_

_Calmly and quietly, I'm always smiling down at thee,_

_Politely bragging, I give my scepter a wave_

_**Holit, and holit, and holit, and hold it!**_

_**It's always this spell and it's spelling out "stupid."**_

_It puts a mighty king into a mighty deep sleep._

_And who do you think you are? This better not be a coup!_

_**Hey, I'm no hero, and I think I should add,**_

_**Wanting a hero played right, you should just play it yourself!**_

_Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand!_

_Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land!_

_Moving on, fighting from the furthest point in the front,_

_Watching appoval ratings rocketing from 1!_

_**Fighting for views and always fighting for the money, too.**_

_**Take a sec to think about what this king really rules.**_

_**They're falling one by one around me**_

_**And you're red as flames!**_

_How could they all be dieing?_

_Really a shame!_

_Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand!_

_Say that we're fighting so your smile always stands!_

_Sliding by, we're always trying harder not to die._

_Scraping up what evil we can find_

_**And so today,**_

_**I stay here guarding like I always do**_

_Awaiting one good hero strong enough and true._

_I know you're thinking that I'm hiding on the throne again,_

_But in the end I know I'm to weak to win..._

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Luna asked as she walked in from her match with Zelda. Link and Marth looked at Luna and Zelda as they walked in. Luna chuckled. "Well, it seems that my boyfriend has an amazing voice! I chose correctly this time!" She exclaimed. Marth blushed. "When did you two get back from your matches?" Link asked. "Just now. Were you two here singing the WHOLE time?" Zelda asked with a mischievous look on her. Link and Marth blushed heavily, embarrased. Luna chuckled. She laid down on Marth's bed and put her hands behind her head. "Damn, Ike is good! He put a real good beating on me! Looks like I'm going to be out of matches for a few days as I wait for my fresh scars to heal," she said and fell asleep. "Well, I guess I should be looking for Midnight. Don't want her alone with Roy for too long," Zelda said and left. Marth had walked over to Luna and stroked her hair. Luna awoke for a second, but soon went back to sleep. _**Link, your daughter is quite beautiful.**_

"_**Thank you. I might say, I'm lucky to have her."**_

_**Why is that?**_

"_**Well, not many woman can fight like her or Zelda. She's an amazing artist and cook, and loves to help around with the chores."**_

_**Well, Link, she sounds like a wonderful person to have around the house...**_


End file.
